


Work in Progress

by Katrina



Series: Modernverse [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des and Leo have had their fight, now it's time for the talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work in Progress

Stretching some as he walked, Leo absently let himself into his house. For a minute, he gave a few thoughts towards food, then recalled he hadn't been shopping this week. Or last. Which meant the cupboards were on the far side of bare. Ah, well, he could pick something up on the way to work in the morning.

With a sigh, he tossed his keys on the table, mind still working over the latest problem with his current project; so the sudden voice saying his name made him jolt. Turning, he stared, blinking slightly. "Des?"

The other man was slouched against the couch, gaze steady as he looked at Leo. Thumbs hooked into the loops of his jeans, he cocked his head to the side. “I came for my jacket. Left my house keys in the pocket.”

That wasn’t what he had hoped to hear, and Leo just tossed the few other things he had onto the table as well. “How long have you been in here?”

“About an hour and forty five. Figured you’d call the cops if anything went missing and thought I’d save you the trouble.”

Leo frowned. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Though you're lucky. Ezio chased me out today. Think my assistant tattled on me." Leo paused for a moment, watching Des for a moment. “Of course, I keep mocking his smug Britishness, so it is only to be expected." Giving a shake of his head, Leo shifted his weight some. “Still angry at me, I take it?”

"There's anger in there, yeah. Disappointment mostly. Regret. A bit of self loathing and dark humor in the mix." He straightened his shoulders, looking Leonardo over slowly, and Leo shifted. He did not want to be examined that closely at the moment.. "You look like shit."

That got a shrug. "Working a lot. Been trying to call you, though your voicemail is full." Eyes fixed on Des's face, he sighed. "I'm sorry it took so long to tell you. But I was afraid you'd act...pretty much how you did." Which was poorly, though it wasn’t like Leo couldn’t understand why. Still, it had hurt some that Des had taken off like that without making contact with anyone.

The smile that crossed Des’s face had nothing nice about it, and Leo resisted the urge to wince. "Yeah, funny how damned predictable I am huh? Must be that teenage angst I keep hearing about. Seeing a lot of Ezio at work? I can't imagine how rough that is, the slut of Forbes top 100 panting after your ass all day."

That got a frown and a bit of a narrowed eyed glare. "Don't know if I'd say predictable, but there might be something to that teen angst. And no, I haven't. Seems I've been good at figuring things out and scaring people off." He was almost growling that last part. "So glad to hear that's what you think I get up to." That definitely was a low blow on Des’s part, and Leo fought the urge to scowl.

"How should I know what you do? I don't know anything about you. I'm just the dumb street punk you decided to pass the time with." Des’s eyes started to glitter as he spoke, and Leo noted that as well as the hard smile Des was giving him.

"You aren't a dumb street punk. If that was the case, I wouldn't have wanted to spend time with you." Now he was starting to get more angry than depressed. "What do you think about me, Des? I'm curious, as you seem to want to assume the worst."

"The worst?" His smile quirked into a grin, one foot sliding back slightly, entire body shifting as he did. "Oh Leo, the worst is beyond you. First off you'd have to be working for A+E's competitors and hoping to use me as leverage. So no, you're not near the worst guy I've done the dirty tango with." He hummed a few bars of 'This is War' not speaking for a moment, obviously thinking of something.

"What do I think of you? I think you're just too damned smart for your own good, saw an opportunity, and went for it then chickened out at the idea of a long term relationship. I think you should have stuck to fucking my brother."

Well, Leo wasn’t sure just what Des was hoping for by saying that Leo wasn’t the worst guy he had ever slept with, but the urge to go find the person who was and beat the shit out of him was a strong one. But not now, now he had to focus. "And which long term relationship did I chicken out of, Des?" He shook his head. "Ezio and I weren't going to work, not after I got hired. As a fling, sure, but I don't know if he can even do serious." Leo got along well with him, and it had been fun, but he already knew that Ezio had managed to go through at least three other flings since he had been hired, and those were just the ones that he actually knew of. Not that he had any say in the matter, other than hoping his friend was being safe.

"Well that's two things you don't know a damned thing about for sure."

"You know, if I wasn't planning on trying to make things work with you, I wouldn't have ever mentioned who I worked for." He started to move, tired of standing in one spot. "But I do want to make things work, so I told you and hoped for the best." Which didn't seem to work out at all, as much as Leo wanted it to. "See how well that's going."

Des snorted. "You told me because I was going to find out sooner or later and you didn't want to feel guilty about hiding it. Face it Leonardo, you're a good guy inside but you make *lousy* choices in fuck buddies."

"If you were just a fuck buddy, I wouldn't have cared so much." Throwing his mental hands up, Leo just turned and stalked to where he kept the alcohol. He was going to end up drinking sooner or later given how tonight was going, so he might as well start now. "I was being honest, you know. When I said I liked you." Grabbing the first open bottle he found, Leo just poured a glass. Then paused and poured a second. If Des wanted it, he was welcome to it. "You asked if we were dating, and I couldn't say yes without letting you know the whole truth."

"You like me. You want to date me. But you're afraid of me knowing about you and you can't be honest with me because I might flip the handle and you *really* think *this* relationship is going to work? For a genius you're pretty damned stupid." There was no hesitation on Desmond’s part to follow Leo and definitely no hesitation as he reached over and grabbed the glass, slamming back the alcohol without a flinch.

"Why do you think I told you?"

"Because if I found out some other way I'd hit you."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off the headache he just knew was trying to form again, Leo sighed and swallowed down his own drink. "Nothing I say is going to change your mind on me, is it? I told you because it was something you needed to know, and I told you when I did because I wanted it to work out and I knew it never would if I didn't say something." He muttered. "Anche se sembra che io sono solo uno sciocco.(Though it seems like I'm just a fool.)"

Blowing a hard breath, Des shrugged. "Well, that makes two of us. Hope you find someone worth your time." He walked over to the closet. "Thanks for holding my jacket, hate having to break into a place I'm paying for."

"So that's it, hmm?" He poured another glass. "Was it just because I didn't say who it was I worked for, or because I worked for your brothers?"

"Work for my brothers. *Work*. Do you not get how that's sort of a deal breaker? You *fucked* my brother, gave him up for a job answering to *both* of them, and then started banging failure number three? No, you had a damned good *point* for not telling me. I get that. I hate it, but I get it. But you can't ask me to just *go* with it Leonardo. I don't know shit about you and you know fuck all about me." The anger in Des’s voice was telling, but Leo fought down the urge to snap back.

"How about asking? I wanted to learn about you, so I did my best to learn. You didn't want to talk about a lot of things so I let them be, but I asked." He set the glass down hard and stalked after the younger man. "I slept with Ezio. Yes. And now I work for A+E. I can't help that, because one is in the past and the other is something I happen to enjoy doing. Do I need to work for the company? No, but I like what they are doing. It's interesting." Leo almost growled, then he gave himself a shake and stood there, just out of arms reach. "You were disappointed. Why? Other than I was with Ezio first."

Des gave a laugh, low and bitter. "I'm disappointed because I actually thought I could make it *work* for once."

Leo felt his stomach drop at that laugh. "Guess the idea of us isn't enough to try for, hmm?" Leo's smile was just as bitter. After all, the only reason he had said anything was to maybe make it work. He didn't move, just standing there and looking at Des. He didn't want the man to leave, but it seemed like he didn’t think Leo was worth forgiving even the slightest bit. "I had hoped it was."

The gleam of Desmond’s eyes faded.. "It's a nice idea. You're a nice guy. And no, I don't want to talk about the pit that is my family. Which is why I don't fucking ask."

"I can just imagine their reactions when they find out I ran into you. If they find out." Leo said with a small shrug. "So now what, you leave and I don't see you again?" Leo wished that regretful tone hadn't escaped like that. Des had far too much control as it was, and Leo was gutting himself enough without giving Desmond more fuel.

That got another sharp laugh from the dark haired man. "Well, I kind of have to rub Altair's nose in my ass but yeah, that's the plan. You deserved to have it out, you got it out, now we're even."

"Des...." Leo sighed. "I still don't want you to go." Painfully honest, that, but he was sure it was going to get smacked back into his face.

Des sighed and scrubbed at his hair. "Leo. We're a trainwreck waiting for a big enough collateral *bodycount*."

"Literally if you think about the fact I play with genetically manipulated spores and such." Leo took a half step closer. "And are we? I'm pretty sure that was the biggest issue that might come up, right there. You're furious at me for things I can't change, unless you are looking to suggest I quit my job."

Des gave a small shake of his head and grimaced, Leo watching his expression carefully. "Yeah, not exactly my business to tell you who to work for. Not like there aren't a thousand things I fuck up on any given day either. But yeah, Leo, we kind of are, cause face it, I *hate* A+E and every *fucking* thing they stand for, and you're helping them. You *want* to help them because you *like* them and don't even try to deny that those two fuckers didn't get under your skin and make you want to churn out miracles for them."

That got a sharp laugh from Leo. "You ever think I might want to churn out miracles for myself and they are the best way to go about it?" He hummed lowly. "At least they have ethics I can deal with, anyway." He edged a little bit closer, eyes fixed on Des's face. "So, what, it's because of who I work for? Or is that just a convenient excuse on why you don't want to try?" Getting bitter again, and he tried to swallow it down.

That got a low growl from Des. "Yeah, Leonardo, it's because of who you work for. My *brothers*. I really am that damned shallow and mean so get over your little pity party and suck it up, we all have our lines. Congrats, you found mine."

"That's what I wanted to know." Leo paused with a bit of a laugh. "I'm sure they'll be so pleased to realize that they still have that much control on you life." Turning, Leo went back to the alcohol.

There was a sudden snarl, and he could hear footsteps behind him. "What the hell does that mean?"

"What does it sound like?" He filled the glass again and then turned to look at Des. A toothy grin, and he took a drink, eyes not leaving the other. "It's your line. Fine. Go then." He should be more mature than this, but Leo hurt, and he was only human, no matter how smart he was.

The growl that escaped from Des was nearly animalistic. "They *don't* control me, that's *why* I *can* leave. Why I *have* to because like hell I'll let you or anyone one else decide what the fuck I do with my life. You don't have the first fucking clue what it's like to be free."

"No, I don't, and I probably never will.” He glanced over his shoulder with a smile. “But running because they are there is a sort of control, isn't it? How sheepdogs run sheep." Okay, he was going to get hit, he just knew it, but he couldn't help himself. "They scare the sheep where they want them to go by just being there."

Des stood there in shock for a second, and Leo could see the red rising up over his face. "You have no idea," he said, tone almost calm, "who the hell they are. I'm not scared of them. I'm scared one of these days I'm going to give in and put a damned bullet in each of their brain pans. So don't you *dare* try and psychoanalyze me, you college educated *bitch*."

Leo just smiled.

///

The noise Des made couldn't really be described as anything but 'pissed beyond words' and the only recourse he could think of seemed to be grabbing Leo by the shirt and slamming him back into the wall hard enough to hear things on the other side rattle. That also jarred loose a noise from Leo, who gave a low grunt. Getting his hands up, he shoved back at Des's chest, looking angry.

Des knew thirty ways to end the fight right there, before it got to the point of danger. Before Leonardo had half a chance to really defend himself; but he didn't go for the throat or try and grab Leo's arm and twist it behind the man's back. Instead for some reason he would later call insanity, he grabbed that loose blond hair and yanked Leo down for a kiss that was nothing but teeth and metal and heat. That got another noise from Leo, this one much more startled than the last. Des had full control of the kiss for about another half second before Leo began to kiss back.

Des thrust his tongue in deep, scraping the ball of his tongue bar over the soft insides of Leo's mouth and groaning at the faintest tang of copper mixing with steel, not caring which of them was bleeding. His attention was on the tight grip Leo had on his sides, the way the man made a low, hungry growl and didn’t back down in the least from the kiss. After a moment, a long arm snaked around Des, tugging him tight.

Apparently that seemed like a good idea, because Des found his arms wound around Leo, nails digging in hard at the mans muscled back and shoulders as he tried to grind the older man into the wall. Then he growled as Leo pulled out of the kiss. Only for a moment, then the growl stopped as Leo nipped first at his jaw, then ducked his head to bite at his throat. That got a buck and groan, his hips rutting hard into Leo's, a helplessly broken whine managed to make its way out of Des’s throat at the sharp pain of the bite.

Sparks shot across Des’s eyes because he was squeezing them closed so hard as Leo sucked hard at the bite on his throat. Uncaring of the welts he must be leaving through Leo's shirt, he gripped the man and ground into the hollow of his pelvis, the rings of the Jacob's ladder catching just enough on the denim of his jeans to be both painful and yet not enough to stop him from thrusting harder.

Leo was just making low little groans against Des’s throat, and let up some to lap along the mark that Des could already feel hot on his skin. He panted and whined unable to stop the noises he was making. Needles and ink had desensitized most of his skin, where they hadn't made him hyper sensitive, but his neck had always been a weak spot and Leo had figured that out the first night in that back alley on his bike.

Most of his attention was on the mouth on his neck, until Leo kissed him again, hands sliding up under his shirt, hot against Des’s skin, making him shiver. There was the sound of something tearing, which he guessed was Leo's shirt since he was too busy kissing to bother looking. He had the inane thought that if he pushed any harder they might break the wall. That thought was derailed as Leo sudden tugged at one of his nipple rings, and Des’s brain shut off most of the way. With a stuttered mewl Des bit harshly at Leo's lip. Tearing his mouth away to pant, he tried to remember where he'd been going with this, what he was supposed to be doing.

Leo was tugging at his shirt, eyes intent and hungry. Des moved back, gripping Leo's shoulders and trying to bring his brain back online regardless of the raging boner in his jeans. Thankfully, Leo was seemed to be paying attention and paused, fingers still curled in the fabric of his shirt, but not making anymore effort to pull it off.

Des tried to think. He was nineteen, he was easily ruled by his body and Leo was sex on legs. But that didn't mean that this was *right* and his brain was currently at war with his penis. Leo was paying attention, though and the man made a low sound. He let go of Des’s shirt and wrapped his arms around the teen. There was a low hum, and a soft kiss against his temple, a tremble through Leo’s body as he held Des tight, but he wasn’t doing anything but holding him. It gave Des the time he needed to think.

That, the feeling of being held, of being hugged and *safe* and wanted... that was something he'd been missing for so long he'd forgotten what it was. The last person to truly hold him like they were afraid he'd run was Altair, and then it had been a hard, quick, fleeting thing when he was twelve. With a broken noise he clung hard to Leo.

Leo pressed another kiss against Des's hair, and he just squished him a little tighter. "I want you to stay." Soft, soft words, a murmur into short hair. Des froze up some, then he shook, body trembling as he fought tears, and a short, hitching sob got choked back. He wasn't going to break down. Even if Leo was hugging him tight with one arm, the other running over his hair. He refused to break down. With a frustrated growl he bit at Leo's shoulder and tried to drown out the white noise in his head. The bite got a hiss and a twitch of Leo under him, and Des was aware he was probably sending mixed signals. Well, Des could fix that, and he dragged his nails down Leo's muscled back to his ass and gripped hard.

Angst and turmoil and childhood helplessness could easily be drowned out by sex. It was one of the first lessons he'd learned when he began running: 'Find a habit and let it ride you.' Des's habit usually involved more holes being punched through his skin or blood seeping out over painted needles, but sex was a damned good alternative when offered.

There was movement from Leo, shifting into Des, obviously trying to move them. Des responded by slamming Leo back into the wall. The man was taller and heavier than him, but he wasn’t putting up that much of a fight, which Des was fine with. He was in control here, and he growled and bit down even harder on the man’s shoulder.

That went on until Leo’s teeth tugged on the earrings at the top of Des’s ear. That left Des panting against the damp spot he had left on Leo’s shirt, hands kneading at the man's ass. Endorphins were making the world a better place. Leo almost purred into his ear, and he tugged again, shifting once more. Des just shoved him back again, making a hungry noise and letting his head fall back to bare up his throat. He didn’t want to move, because moving meant thinking and thinking was something he wasn't equipped to do *well*. At least, not right now. He had already thought enough.

The bared skin got the attention he hoped, and Des groaned as Leo nipped and sucked at his throat. Rutting mindlessly into Leo's hips he clawed at the man and tried to keep his knees from buckling at the pleasurable onslaught. More noises as Leo suddenly dragged nails down his belly, not that Des could have said when he had gotten his hand there, and tugged at the fastenings of his jeans. Oh that was... that wasn't fair at all, Des thought as Leo ran his hand down over the front of his pants in a blatant tease. He didn't even grunt as he gripped onto Leo's shirt and tore it right down the back to get at the man's skin.

He huffed a breath of laughter as Leo cursed, teeth sinking into the fleshy part of Des’s ear. Des tightened his hands, nails going to work leaving crescent shaped welts on that pretty pale skin. That earned him a raspy moan into his ear, and fingers down his pants, teasing over the metal there. Gasping at the feel of those strong fingers brushing over him, Des had the lyrics of 'This is War' flash through his mind. Then he muttered a few choice blasphemies in Chinese.

Leo said something, in what Des thought might have been Chinese, back, but his attention was on the teasing fingers, which caught the Cross and sent lightening up Des’s spine. Shoving up into that touch, he cursed again. “Fucking bastard!”

“Really?” It was a breathy laugh into his ear, tone taunting as Leo curled his fingers around Des. There was an automatic thrust up into that too loose grip, and Des growled.

“Yes, fucking really.” He agreed breathlessly, pressing up into the slow stroke that Leo gave him. “Hnnn...” Des smothered his groan as he bit at Leo’s shoulder, ignoring the warnings his knees were giving in favor of leaving bite marks.

"Like making you make those noises." Leo was going to get hit. Later. After he stopped making Des’s brain melt.

"Sadomasochisticgeniusretard..." He knees gave and it was a very good thing he was mostly on Leo, who was mostly on the wall. Otherwise, the extremely nice feelings would have stopped and Des would have started thinking again.

Leo helped support him, teeth bared in a sharp grin. "So it seems."

"Fuck me." He growled, thrusting into the too-loose grip around his erection.

"Hmm? What was that?" Leo flexed his fingers, pressing a kiss against Des’s throat.

"Fuck. Me." He snarled, punctuating the word with a nip to Leo's jaw hard enough to bring up speckles of blood.

That earned him a shiver and a groan. "Sure you want that?" Leo, Des decided, was evil, even if he did tighten his grasp for the next few strokes.

He pulled back, grit his teeth, and forced his legs to hold him up so he could glare into Leo's eyes. "Fuck me or I'll go find someone who will."

They stared at each other for a moment, and Des was happy to see that it was obvious that Leo was having a hard time thinking as well. But after a moment, he saw the shift in the back of those blue eyes, and he didn’t fight it this time as Leo pushed away from the wall. The older man didn’t let go of him, but it was obvious he had a plan, and Des was willing to let it happen.

Especially when it lead to the couch. The couch was good, and he went easily enough as Leo tripped him back. He took that moment to toe off his shoes and with a bit of squirming, to shuck off his jeans. Then he reached up and tugged Leo close again, aware of the long, hungry look the man had given him as Des had dealt with his pants. Leo pressed close easily enough, leaning down to give Des a hard kiss.

Rumbling into the kiss, he wrapped his legs around the man, mostly keeping him close, though Leo pulled back after a moment to deal with his own pants, getting them out of the way just enough to deal with that issue, and then pressed tight yet again. Des arched up against him, hands roaming over pale skin and hard muscle, just groaning as Leo ground down against him. That was good, really good. He could feel Leo doing something, didn’t care what at the moment. Hwas busy focusing on the feel of the man. Pulling at Leo's hips, Des shivered hard at the sensation of the metal in his prick rubbing over the hard muscle of Leo's abs.

There was the sound of a drawer, then Leo pinned him down firmly on the couch, causing Des to arch up against him again shivering. "What do you want, Des?" the man murmured into Des's ear, voice raspy as he brushed his lips over the earrings. "Something hard and fast, or should I take my time on it?"

"Don't you... dare tease me." He growled, grabbing onto the cushions for leverage and shoving himself up into the man hard enough to lift them both.

The response was a shudder, and Leo letting more of his weight rest on Des. "Not an answer." He shifted some, and Des heard the click of a bottle being opened, liquid being squirted out. "What do you want?"

Bastard. "I want you to fuck me, are you too dumb to figure out that part?!" He asked, voice breaking a little. He didn’t want to be teased. Not now. Now he needed to be distracted.

Leo settled close, teasing for just a second before pressing in, with no real prep other than the lube he had applied to himself. Which was fine by Des. They had been together long enough to know what the other liked, and that action got a long hiss as reluctant muscle stretched and shifted, pain and pleasure mixing in that nebulous area of his brain that made him addicted to being hurt. Leo only stopped for as long as it took to brace himself with one hand, catching Des’s hip with the other. Then he just started to move.

Des groaned and moaned and relaxed a bit. "Yeah... yeah...just... Fuuuuck...." Okay so Leo was good enough to steal his vocabulary. Not a surprise. Especially as teeth pressed hard against his shoulder yet again and Leo shifted his hips just enough....With a yelp Des thrust back hard, muscles going tight as Leo struck that gland inside that made everything worth it. Anything. "There, right there *Leo*..."

As Leo moved over and in him, Des pressed one hand hard against his back, the other hand slid down to twist a nipple ring viciously, the pain a spike that traveled down to meld with the waves of pounding pleasure to tighten his balls. This was good, really good, and he moved to meet Leo’s thrusts, thighs flexing as he used his legs to get the most out of each motion. Giving up on his nipple he reached down to start toying hard with his Cross, gripping at Leo's shoulders with his other arm. He couldn't help the mindless noises coming out of him anymore.

Another bite, this time on his throat yet again, and Des let out a yowl at the fresh pain, tipping over the edge hard and shoving up to coat them both in spunk as his vision went white. There were only a few more thrusts and Leo pressed close, sucking hard at the bite, shuddering as he came as well.

Breathing out a whine, legs gripping hard on Leo's hips and back, Des refused to let the man get even an inch away from him. His brain didn’t want to come back from the clouds, even as Leo slowly let go of the bite and nosed at his throat. Endorphin land was such a nice and beautiful place.

He arched his head back and rumbled out a rough purr as Leo brushed more kisses along his throat, reflexively milking the flesh still buried inside him. That got a shudder and a drawn out "Deeees...” in a shivery little voice, and Leo pressed his face against skin.

"Yeah." The teen breathed, still basking in the afterglow. This was nice. No thinking was needed at the moment.

Finally lifting his head, Leo just kissed Des again. Nothing as hard as before, just a slow, easy kiss. Des approved. With a sigh he melted into the kiss, lazily playing with Leo's tongue and teasing at him with his bar. That dragged on for a bit, and Des slowly relaxed into the couch and the kiss. He took his time, petting at Leo and clenching down on the man every so often.

Eventually, Leo shifted, and he managed to get an arm around Des to hug him tight. Another kiss, then he braced himself on his arm again. Feeling the shift in weight, Des cracked his eyes open, staring blindly up at Leo with a dazed expression. "Too old for round two?"

"I'm going to regret this, I'm sure, but are you planning on leaving me when we get done with round two? Or three, or however many times we do this today?" Leo's voice was soft as he looked Des. There was something in his eyes that made Des’s stomach clench.

"...." He sighed and groaned, brain coming back a bit to register the question. "...do you always have to ruin the afterglow?"

"Apparently."

"...I don't know."

"You said that you don't know about me. I'm willing to answer any question that you want." It wasn’t desperation in Leo’s tone, but Des wasn’t sure just what he was hearing. "I just.... Please?"

Des turned his face into the cushions, not wanting to see that expression on Leo’s face. "...I don't want to ask. I don't want to talk about... anything." He didn’t want to talk about this now. Or ever, really. Couldn’t they have just had amazing sex and let things go from there?

Apparently, though, what he said wasn’t the right answer as Leo was silent for a long moment then pressed a light kiss on the hollow of Des’s throat before starting to shift away.

Legs tightening, holding Leonardo still, Des hesitated for a moment. Then he managed to get out. "...I don't want to go."

"Then don't?" It was definitely a question more than a request, but Des could feel the hope in it. He didn’t understand why Leo was so desperate for this to happen, but he thought about it for a long moment, then finally gave in.

"...Alright."

There was a moment of surprised silence, Des could almost feel the surprise radiating off of Leo, then there was a soft, careful kiss, which he was willing enough to return. He didn’t want to think about this right now. Instead, he tried to focus on what afterglow he could manage to cling to, trying to ignore the fact his brain was starting to work again. There would be time enough later to regret this, he was sure of it.

That was for later. Right now, he was just going to enjoy Leo and whatever they got up to.


End file.
